


Cloud

by jibootyjimin



Series: Wangtober [16]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Aftercare, Dom Im Jaebum | JB, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sub Jackson Wang, but theyre important, i know safewords are not a kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: "Was too much," Jackson whispered and snuggled into the warmth, his fingers curling around the blanket and his eyes shining apologetically. "I'm sorry."--(Kinktober Day 16 - Safeword Use)This work is not related to any other work in the series





	Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> note: okay well let me say something. this was supposed to be body worship but I'll do that some other time bc i can. also, i just wanted to do a day for safewords. like i know it's not a kink, but it's something that needs to be used sometimes when kinks are in play and it's really important to know that when a sub uses a safeword the dom has to stop doing whatever they're doing, no matter what, to look after them. as fun as kinks seem, or as hot or as innocent as they may be, safewords can be used for anything and they're so fucking important. i know this is fanfiction and that it isn't that deep bc this isn't real life, but i just still think its extremely important and i wanted to get my message out there. also i know it says hyung line but the jackbum was overpowering, sorry not sorry.

Jaebum was being gentle, his hands more like a caress instead of a grip, fingers skimming and touching briefly instead of digging into his skin harshly. Jackson didn't know which he liked better, but he liked them both either way.

Jinyoung was talking quietly, whispering to him nonsense praise and comments he couldn't focus on clearly; he was whispering against his lips, pressing soft kisses against them every now and then.

Mark was up against his back, his slim chest warm and grounding as hands held his legs open, gipping the backs of his knees and keeping them in place while Jaebum lay between them, his hands travelling over him, soft and careful. Jaebum was mouthing at his stomach, lips kissing everywhere and tongue licking before he was sucking a light mark where he kissed. There were already little blotches of red over his chest and on his thighs, some from Jaebum and others from Mark and Jinyoung.

Jackson couldn't focus on anything they were telling him, his eyes on Jaebum and flickering over to Jinyoung every now and then, his hand curled around a fistful of Mark's hair behind him. Jinyoung tapped his cheek lightly, muttering, _hey_ , and Jackson had to blink to really look _at_ him not just towards him.

Mark whispered in his ear and even if it was right there Jackson didn't hear what he said, his breath catching in his throat as Jaebum's mouth closed around the head of his dick, his hands shooting down to grip at Jaebum's hair.

"Relax, it's alright." Mark kissed just below his ear and his hand smoothed over his chest, fingers soft as they reached up to his collarbones and closed around his neck loosely.

"Look at hyung, Jackson." Jinyoung said, his voice low and soothing as he stroked his hair.

Jackson looked back down at Jaebum, their eyes meeting and making his heart stutter in his chest and his breath hitch into a lost whine, lips partimg and the grip on Jaebum's hair tightening until Jaebum was reaching up to grab his hand and rubbing over his knuckles to make him loosen his hold.

Jackson closed his eyes, his fingers trembling in Jaebum's grip as he felt his tongue run over the underside of his cock, lips red and wet as he pulled off with an obscene noise.

Jaebum moved, let Jinyoung take his place and then Mark was moving so Jaebum could sit behind him.

"Spread them wider." Jaebum's voice was raw and made Jackson shiver, his fingers curling around Jaebum's wrists when he pulled his legs open wider to let Mark settle in between them beside Jinyoung.

"Jaebummie," He gasped when fingers pinched at his nipple. "Jaebummie I can't-"

"Shh. Deep breath, baby." Jaebum whispered and his hands moved from holding his thighs to running over his stomach and his chest. His fingers gripping a little harder than before but still lighter than usual. "You can't what?"

Jackson tried breathing in to steady his thoughts, his eyes blinking up at Jaebum as he tilted his head back to look at him. "I don't _know._ " He whined, a sniffle following that Jaebum cooed at.

"Okay, hold on guys." His voice was directed at Mark and Jinyoung but he was looking over Jackson, his gaze steady as he checked over him and then looked back into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jinyoung's voice brought Jackson's attention away from Jaebum, his pulse slowing down and his shoulders hunching in on themselves as he tried closing his legs, Mark and Jinyoung Moving away to let him do so.

"Penguin." He murmured and Jaebum cooed again, soft little reassuring noises that made Jackson begin to untense.

"Using your safeword, baby?" Jaebum was grabbing his hand and kissing his fingers, his other hand reaching out and motioning for the blanket falling off the bed. "That's okay, that's perfectly alright. Let's get you covered up."

Jaebum grabbed the blanket Mark was holding out, covering Jackson's naked body with it and moving from behind him to let him lie down completely.

"Was too much," Jackson whispered and snuggled into the warmth, his fingers curling around the blanket and his eyes shining apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, no." Jinyoung murmured and he moved to sit beside him, his hand petting his hair and a frown on his face that slowly melted into a smile. "No apologizing from you."

"You want me to run you a bath?" Jaebum whispered and Jackson nodded, lips pouting as he held onto Jaebum's hand tighter. "It's okay, Mark and Jinyoung are here, they'll take care of you while I fill the tub with warm water and the pretty bubbles, hmm?"

"Okay," Jackson relented with a nod and sniffled again. "I'm sorry."

"No," Jaebum mumbled. "Hyung is sorry for not realizing it was getting to be too much. You're okay, darling. The best boy for knowing it's okay to use your safeword." Jaebum softly touched his cheek with his fingers, cupping his face before he was moving away and pulling on his discarded briefs. "Stay with Jinyoung and Mark, I wont be long."

Mark settled beside him and pressed close to him, his arm curling around him with his face rubbing against his shoulder.

"You did good, Sseun-ah." Jinyoung whispered, his fingers moving away from his hair as he lied down too. "It's okay, you did so well."

Jackson nodded, his breathing evening out into something slower and calmer as both Mark and Jinyoung surrounding him warmed him up and made him relax as much as he could. Jaebum was still in the bathroom and Jackson fidgeted with the blanket, his lips pouting out as he grabbed Jinyoung's hand and turned his head to nuzzle against Mark.

"The bath is ready, come on." Jaebum's voice minutes later made him look up and hold his arms out, making grabby hands until Jaebum was helping him up and pulling him off the bed.

"Bathe with baby, Jaebummie." Jackson mumbled as he brought Jaebum's fingers to his lips and kissed them softly.

"You guys coming?" Jaebum raised a questioning brow at them and Mark shook his head.

"You guys go ahead, we'll wait here."

Jinyoung smiled and nodded. "Yeah, just take care of him."

"Always, right sweetheart?" The smile he got in return was blindingly bright."

 

 


End file.
